


To Redeem

by WordsofRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Finding Family, Finn & Rey Friendship (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Children, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Learning to live again, Life is grey, M/M, Phasma Lives (Star Wars), Post TROS, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Protective Phasma (Star Wars), Protective Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rose Tico Needs A Hug, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Strong Women, Survival, probably
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsofRaven/pseuds/WordsofRaven
Summary: Près de six années sont passées depuis la chute de Palpatine et la reconstruction de la Nouvelle République est en marche.Finn, qui n'a pas vu Rey de puis près d'un an, la reçoit dans la capitale, impatient de lui montrer le travail accompli.Mais plus que tout, il souhaite profiter de la présence de celle qu'il aime comme une sœur.Pourtant, quelque chose a changé chez son amie, plus qu'après la fin de la guerre... plus qu'après sa retraite à l'écart de la civilisation.Quelque chose ne va pas et Finn s'en inquiète.Pendant ce temps, Rose est envoyée sur Céris, une planète en apparence sans histoire et à laquelle le précédent gouvernement galactique ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé.Si on lui avait dit que les choses se passeraient comme ça...
Relationships: Phasma/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn?, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	To Redeem

C’est lorsque Rose fut envoyée pour enquêter sur ce qui se passait sur Céris qu’elle la vit la première fois.

Une statuesque blonde aux cheveux court et aux yeux bleus.

Rose ne réalisa pas à un seul moment de qui il s’agissait, elle n’avait jamais vu son visage après tout.

Comment la jeune femme aurait-elle pu se douter que la géante occupée à jeter un soudard à travers la cantina, sous les yeux éberlués ou amusés des habitués, et à briser la mâchoire et les genoux de deux autres, n’était autre que feu la Capitaine la plus redoutée du Premier Ordre, Gwendoline Phasma ?

Son verre de bière à la main et assise à une table en retrait de la bagarre, l’Ambassadrice Rose Tico ne pouvait s’empêcher d’observer la scène avec autant d’appréhension que d’admiration. La blonde était immense ! Et pas seulement en hauteur, mais en largeur aussi !

\- Elle est dingue ! s’exclama en riant Kaydel.

\- Go, girl, go ! Elle les écrase totalement! renchérit Wedge.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Rose sentit que s’il l’avait pu, Wedge se serait fait un plaisir de rejoindre la mêlée.

Les huées se firent encore plus fortes lorsque la blonde abattit une bouteille de Brandy en plein sur la tempe d’un autre attaquant qui s’écroula lourdement au sol. Huées qui furent soudainement supplantées par des rugissements de rage lorsque plusieurs femmes se jetèrent sur un dernier assaillant et le plaquèrent au sol. L’une d’elle se releva, un couteau à la main pour le présenter à la foule. L’homme avait été armé.

Les huées reprirent de plus belles sous les « Balancez-les dehors », « Piétinez-les en passant ! Qu’ils servent de tapis ! ».

Les trois agents de l’ancienne Résistance restèrent un peu médusés devant le grabuge et le fait qu’aucun représentant de l’ordre de la ville n’ait été appelé.

Céris était considérée comme une planète relativement calme. Personne ne s’y était réellement intéressé sous la République et il y avait assez peu d’informations à disposition, encore plus depuis la disparition de la région Hosnianne. Pratiquement tout avait été perdu.

Le travail de la Nouvelle République était donc colossal pour stabiliser les systèmes qui avaient été dans le giron de la précédente et remonter la pente d’une économie pulvérisée par la guerre, encore très fébrile six ans après la chute de Palpatine et de son Ordre Final.

Mais un appel à l’aide de l’une des régions les avait conduits à investiguer. Un message crypté dont les informations étaient suffisamment inquiétantes pour que Poe accepte d’envoyer leur trio sous couvert d’une mission diplomatique ayant officiellement pour objectif d’ouvrir de nouveaux échanges commerciaux.

Les cinq soudards furent pris en charge par la géante blonde et deux hommes s’apparentant à des agents de sécurité de la cantina. Ils furent jetés dehors sans ménagement.

La femme reçut une pluie d’applaudissement et, alors qu’elle se rasseyait, les clients se mirent à scander ce qui devait être son nom.

« Mérédith ! Mérédith ! Mérédith ! »

Rose la vit rester droite sur sa chaise et stoïquement lever le verre qui venait de lui être prestement offert. Les applaudissements et les hululements satisfaits retentirent de plus belle.

C’est là que Rose remarqua le nombre inhabituel de femmes dans la cantina. Peu importe que la galaxie ait évoluée technologiquement et socialement, il restait des endroits et des métiers où les hommes étaient en nombre supérieur et où les femmes n’étaient toujours pas réellement les bienvenues.

Ici, la proportion semblait étrangement inversée. Un soixante-quarante a vue de nez.

Elle en fit part à Wedge et Kaydel qui, à leur tour, exprimèrent eux aussi leur surprise.

\- Bah ! C’est pas comme si c’était une mauvaise chose, fit remarquer Wedge. Ils sont juste moins coincés ici.

Rose hocha la tête, mais le regard qu’elle échangea avec Kaydel confirma son intuition qu’il y avait là quelque chose d’inhabituel.

*******

_Gwendoline Phasma aurait dû mourir sur le Supremacy, lorsque ce traitre de FN-2187 l’avait envoyé dans une fournaise de feu et d’acier alors que le vaisseau se disloquait. Par une chance absolument inouïe, la Capitaine avait traversé un mur de flammes dont son armure l’avait admirablement protégée, avant de réussir à se raccrocher in extremis à une tige d’ancrage. Cette dernière avait manqué de céder alors que les pans d’acier desquels elle faisait la jonction se détachaient._

_Mais cela avait été suffisant pour que Phasma ait le temps de se hisser et de se déplacer en relative sécurité. La suite avait été un enfer. Impossible de remonter. Elle ne savait pas non plus à quel niveau du vaisseau elle se trouvait et, si comme elle le pensait, la coque loin en-dessous s’ouvrait, c’était le vide spatial qui l’attendait. Sa tête lui tournait terriblement après le coup que lui avait infligé l’ancien Stormtrooper._

_Les gémissements inquiétants de l’acier firent grimper son instinct de survie au plus haut niveau et Phasma se décida à agir. Son niveau d’adrénaline atteignait probablement des sommets, la sueur trempait sa combinaison sous l’armure et sa vision se troublait par moment. Elle dû se mettre à quatre pattes pour passer par une sorte de galerie formée par les dommages causés à l’immense vaisseau._

_Ce serait peut-être sans issue, mais il s’agissait de sa seule chance. Phasma rampa pendant ce qui lui sembla un temps interminable, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, le diamètre de la galerie rétrécissait et elle craint que son armure l’empêche de continuer. Ce fut ce qui arriva. Impossible de continuer. Elle devait se séparer de sa protection._

_Ce fut une nouvelle épreuve de revenir en arrière afin d’avoir suffisamment d’espace pour se mouvoir et enlever, non sans mal, son armure. La Capitaine en éprouva un lourd sentiment de regret, mais elle ne pouvait pas s’appesantir dessus. Elle ne garda que son blaster._

_Les étoiles, la Force ou peu importe ce qui existait ou pas devaient lui sourire cependant. Elle avait pris la bonne décision. Même si par moment elle du se faufiler, un mot presque comique vu sa carrure, entre des plaques déchirées dont les pointes frottèrent à en percer sa combinaison et sa chaire, Phasma continua vers son objectif incertain qu’importe la douleur. Douleur dont l’une commençait à pulser au niveau de son œil gauche, l’obligeant à le fermer de plus en plus souvent._

_Ce fut long, ce fut épuisant à niveau qu’elle n’avait jamais atteint, ce fut douloureux, mais Gwendoline Phasma méritait encore son titre de survivante : la galerie débouchait sur un trou béant et en-dessous d’elle, un couloir._

_La suite avait été un enchaînement de couloirs où des Stormtroppers, dont certains en panique, avaient manqué de l’abattre plus d’une fois avant soit, de reconnaître l’insigne du Premier Ordre sur sa combinaison soit, qu’elle les tue elle-même._

_Les dégâts infligés au Supremacy étaient colossaux, rien ne pourrait sauver l’immense Dreadnought Stellaire. Elle avait entendu les échanges radio des soldats. Il était temps de sauver sa peau. Phasma serra les dents et respira aussi profondément qu’elle le put – en plus d’un probable commotion cérébrale, le métal s’était enfoncé jusqu’au sang sous sa peau en plusieurs endroits. Elle parvint de justesse aux vaisseaux d’évacuation. L’endroit était sinistre, il n’y avait plus aucune lumière si ce n’est celle du panneau d’ouverture, mais les bruits d’échauffourées et quelques ombres lui permirent de comprendre que des personnes se battaient pour l’un des vaisseaux._

_Elle ne chercha pas à savoir qui ils étaient, ni combien. Elle tira jusqu’à ce que rien ne bouge plus. Vivre ou mourir, il n’y avait qu’une seule possibilité, car il n’y avait de place que pour une seule personne. Le sas se referma derrière elle au moment où elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Trop tard pour eux._

_Elle enclencha les moteurs. Il lui fallut éviter les débris, le Supremacy s’affaissait sur lui-même, et son état affaibli rendait complexe la plus insignifiante des manœuvres._

_Elle finit par enclencher la vitesse lumière après avoir demandé à l’ordinateur de bord de converger vers un petit système où les ennemis du Premier Ordre seraient peu enclin à regarder. Les soubresauts de l’appareil finir par avoir raison de son estomac et elle vomit dans l’habitacle sans rien pouvoir y faire. A peine terminée, une autre vague commença et…_

Gwendoline ouvrit subitement les yeux. Tremblante et nauséeuse, la peau humide de sueur, elle mit un moment avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait. Elle repoussa la couverture et laissa l’air plus frais de la pièce la rafraîchir. Ses pieds dépassaient du lit trop petit et étaient glacés, eux, par contre.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se réveillait en sursaut au rêve de ces souvenirs. Et pas de ces derniers uniquement. Phasma en avait bien d’autres pour la réveiller ainsi, mais depuis qu’elle avait fui le Premier Ordre, qui l’avait laissée pour morte, celui-ci lui revenait souvent.

Elle se leva et quitta la petite chambre. Dans le salon, plusieurs corps respiraient en rythme régulier, certains sur le canapé, d’autres dans un sac de couchage au sol.

Gwendoline passa une main dans ses mèches de cheveux tout en se dirigeant sans bruit vers la salle d’eau. Une douche lui ferait du bien.

La soirée avait été mouvementée. Après la rossée mise au petit groupe de soudards en chaleur elle aurait dû pouvoir dormir comme une souche, satisfaite d’un travail bien fait. Mais pas cette fois.

Elle n’était pas du genre à croire au destin, au karma ou quoi que ce soit d’autre de plus ou moins théologique. Par contre, elle faisait confiance à son instinct. Et celui-ci la mettait dans un état de malaise qu’elle n’aimait pas du tout.

Comme si il lui murmurait de se préparer à quelque chose.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir!
> 
> Merci à Miss B pour la relecture :)
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Wattpad et Twitter.
> 
> A bientôt ;)


End file.
